A new town called Gilmoreville
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke and his father have just moved to a new town called Gilmoreville and stumble into a pancake house called Lorelai's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day a boy looking around 17 and an old guy looking around 50 walk into the diner.

''Hi take a seat anywhere I'll be with you shortly.'' a tall skinny girl around 17 tell's them

''okay.'' the boy says and sits down with his father

the girl comes over to the table a few minute's later ''Hi welcome to Gilmoreville and Lorelai's house of pancakes and coffee have you ever been here before

''no we are new in town we just moved here from New Jersery.'' he tells her

''oh well welcome to the craziest town on earth I'm Lorelai.'' she jokes and introduces herself

the boy just laughs.

''so what can I get the 2 of you?'' she asks him

''we will take 2 very large stacks of pancakes you'll go with me on the pancakes right dad?'' the boy asks his father

''yea sure that sound's good son.'' the man says

''okay that comes with a side and toast you can choose from eggs,bacon,home fries, or sausage and white,wheat,whole grain,9 grain,pumpernickle,or rye toast.'' she tells him

''I'll have the pancakes with the bacon and 9 grain toast please what about you dad what are you gonna have?'' Luke asks his dad

''pancakes,sausage and white toast please.'' he tells her

''okay coming up would you two guys like coffee or orange juice?'' she asks them

''orange juice.'' Luke tells her

''both please.'' William tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and walks away to grab the coffee and orange juice and comes back and pours them thier beverages

''thank you.'' Luke says

''your welcome so what are your name's?'' Lorelai asks them

''oh I'm Luke and this is my dad William or Willy for short.'' Luke tells her

''oh well it's very nice to meet the both of you.'' she tells them

''ya you too wow you've got really pretty eye's.'' Luke tells her

''aw thanks thats very sweet of you.'' she tells the Luke 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so are you going to be going to Gilmoreville High?'' she asks him

''oh yes I guess I am.'' he tells her

''so how old are you?'' she asks him

''17'' he tells her

''oh really yea me 2.'' she tells him

''that's cool.'' he says

''yea okay so I'm gonna go and put your food order in.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

Lorelai goes over to the kitchen

''Sookie!'' Lorelai says

''what'll it be hun?'' Sookie asks her

''2 stacks of pancakes one with bacon and 9 grain toast one with bacon and white toast.'' Lorelai tells her

''got it!'' she says

''so whose the new kid?'' Sookie asks her

''oh his name is Luke he is brand new in town and I think I'm starting to like him he's cute.'' Lorelai tells her

''awe yea he is.'' Sookie says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When thier food order comes up and is ready she looks down at the plate.

''oh crap.'' Lorelai says

''what sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''oh nothing I just messed up on one of the orders I ment sausage but I put in bacon.'' she tells Will

''will you cook some sausage and homefries on the house for me?'' she asks her

''coming up.'' she says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and brings thier food orders over to the table.

''I'm sorry I messed up on one of the order's and put bacon instead of sausage but my friend and chef is cooking up some sausage and homefries on the house sorry for the mix up.'' she tells them

''that's okay sweetie I like bacon it's fine don't worry about it.'' William tells her

''oh no you are getting sausage and home fries enjoy.'' she tells him

Luke smiles at her and watches her walk away.

''she's good.'' Luke says

''yea she's good for you too.'' William tells him

''what?'' Luke questions him

''yea Luke you need a girlfriend and I could defintly see the two of you together.'' Will tells him

Luke gets embarrassed ''well thanks a lot dad!'' Luke says and eats his food

Lorelai comes back over a little while later with the rest of thier food.

''sausage and home fries you guy's need any ketchup?'' Lorelai asks them

''yes please.'' Luke says

Lorelai get's it and gives it to them

''thanks.'' Luke says

''okay enjoy.'' she says again and walks away 


End file.
